Fighting for a lost love
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Request from Ahensiek: We all know the famous, buff, tough, bad ass, muscle car, Bumblebee, but when he and Raff drive home from school one day, Raff asks Bumblebee what he would like to do if he popped the question to anyone, and finds out about a lost love of his guardians life. Review, Follow, and Favorite, PLEASE! No warnings in this one, just a bit of sweet, fluffy talk. ;-)


A request from Ahensiek: In this story, our favorite scout and muscle car, Bumblebee, has a heart-to-heart conversation with Rafael. Rafael is a smart, understanding, and he understands Bumblebee in more ways that one. Family and friends mean a LOT to Bumblebee, and he shares what he would like to accomplish in his future. (just so you know, I gave Rafael's teacher her own name, since it's never mentioned in the series). **Please** Review, Favorite, and Follow. :-) This one is epically for YOU, Ahensiek! ~Enjoy!

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring!_ The bell sounded, indicating the end of the day. "Finally, the weekend is here, YES!" Rafael cheered to himself, as he gathered his books, and walked out of the classroom door. "Bye, Mrs. Withercox, have a great weekend!" Rafael called to his teacher. "Good bye Raff, you too!" she replied, smirking to herself. Raff walked down the hallway with the other children, who were talking about they're weekend plans with each other. Rafael never really had anyone to talk with, he was the quiet one in school, and usually stayed out of other peoples' way. Some kids mocked him, but he paid no attention, because he knew that if he did pay mind to the bully, he would be giving him just what he wanted, attention; and no one is worth talking to if they treat you like scum!

And who cares- Raff has the greatest fried a boy could ever ask for and imagine of, BUMBLEBEE! He was the first friend that would truly always care and listen Raff and his ideas, the one who would notice if he was angry or upset about something.

The kids exited the school, and went into their mothers' arms and cars. Raff looked around himself, and finally spotted Bumblebee, just a few feet away from him. The yellow and black car honked twice, and waited for Raff to enter. He opened the door, threw his bookbag on the ground, and greeted his friend.

"Hey Bee, how's your day?" he asked, buckling his seat belt. **"Well, Optimus spotted a decepticon mine, so as soon as he comes p with a plan, we'll just have to wait. Bulkhead broke another one of Ratchet's doohingys, and Arcee managed to wax up her paint, so she's shinning like a star now****." **the scout beeped, driving down the road. "Awesome, another smack with the decepti-creeps!" Raff said enthusiastically.

Rafael looked outside the rear view mirror, and thought to himself quietly. He knew that Bumblebee was of age, and could get married if wanted to. He also knew much of his guardian's past, but he never imagined what Bumblebee's future would be like. It was almost like a little riddle. Bumblebee's future, h,,,. What did the scout want so badly? He never really spoke of his love life, or any other related matter, but he wondered for a quick minute, _what would Bee do if he was married_?_ And who would he want to marry?_

"Hey Bee, can I ask you a question? A personal... question?" Raff asked. **"You don't have to ask Raff, remember? We're the best of friends- you're like the little brother I always wanted and dreamed of! You can ask me anything!"** Bumblebee replied. _"What was so important that to Raff, that he wanted to ask? He usually just says whatever's on his mind why he asking something personal all of a sudden?"_ Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Well, what would you do if the war if the war was over? Like, would you ever... maybe ask someone to marry you?" Raff asked, feeling squeamish. Bumblebee remained silent for a few minutes, thinking to himself. He knew what he meant by married, but he also knew that Rafael had no idea about spark merging. **"Well, to begin with, we don't call it marrying on my planet, we call it bonding, or spark merge. That's sort of how we pop the question, we ask the one we love, ****_will you bond with me? _****Or, ****_will you spark merge with me?_**** If they say yes, what we do is this; we both open our spark chambers, and press our sparks together. The one who popped the question is the one who usually takes the role as the father, and the other takes the role as the mother. Two males and two females can do this with each other, or just do it the original way, male and female. To me, it doesn't matter- if you're in love someone, than go ahead and pop the question. So, if I were to get married, I would have to spark merge with someone. That's also how we make offspring. Any other questions?"** the scout beeped, stopping at a red light.

Rafael waited a few minutes, taking in all this ne knowledge. "Fascinating, I never knew that! Sounds more sacred than the way we humans do it. Is there anyone special out there? Anyone you **really** wanted to ask? Someone to spend the rest of your life with, anyone?" Raff asked. bumble bee stayed silent for a few more minutes, before coming out with his past love. **"What I am about to say, has never ****_once_**** past my lips, so please; don't tell anyone Raff. I used to grow up with all kinds of Cybertronians, and I was usually outgoing and kind. People never really rejected me, especially since I was so strong, buff and my paint job looked amazing, but their was one person who stayed on my mind more than any other femmes. She was pink with white outlines, and she couldn't be more... um... girly than anyone you could ever meet. She was so sweet and innocent, and she was so nice and adorable. I don't think their was anyone that ever wanted to hurt her in anyway. She was the one friend that I could always count on- we grew up with each other. We were kind of friends that would always have a crush one. Everyone seemed to notice this- EVERYONE! They saw how we smiled at each other, and how we looked at each other. Raff, she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, she was the one- no! She was the ONLY one that I ever laid eyes one! I could've had ANYONE, yet I chose her. **

**Well, before I could ask, the war broke out, and I was sent to the academy, so she stayed behind, and she waited and waited for a love that would unfortunately never come back. I tried to convince my commanding officer to let me go and try to find and save her when the planet was on the verge of exploding, but he insisted that I stay and fight, so I never knew what happened to her. Raff, I never forgave myself for that, but I also never lost hope! Hope is the one thing that I could ****_always_**** count on, and never let go." **Bumblebee said, about to enter the autobot's base.

Raff looked away from the steering wheel, and took it all in, again. He couldn't believe that Bumblebee had never laid his eyes on anyone else before! He and the others always thought that Arcee was the one for him, but never mentioned it. "Bee, that's so... special! I'm couldn't be any prouder than I am right now, to know that you told me this. I hope you find her one day. I'll never let go of hope ever again! Is this the reason why you keep fighting? For her?" Raff asked, looking back hopefully at the steering wheel. **"... yes, Rafael, that's why I keep fighting... To find a lost love." **Bumblebee said."To find a lost love." Raff echoed. "That's definitely worth fighting for, Bumblebee." Raff said.

Bumblebee rode his way into the base, and let his friend exit the car before transforming into his robotic alt mode. "Hello Bumblebee, Raff. How was school today?" Optimus asked, turning from his computer. Raff took a second, thinking for the right thing to say. "... interesting. Very interesting, Optimus Prime." Raff said, walking up the stairs to the tv. Optimus nodded slowly, and went back to working whatever he was working on his computer. Bumblebee walked over to Raff, and thought for a minute. **"Hey Raff, let's go for a drive, it's a nice, and Miko won't be back from detention for another hour or so, and Jack's probably working again... How about he go around the park, my treat."** Bumblebee beeped, stretching out his hand. "Sound like a brilliant idea to me, Bee." Raff said, moving to the palm of Bumblebee's outstretched hand.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other questioningly, exchanging confused looks at each other, but Bumblebee and Raff brushed past them easily, smirking at each other. Those two were inseparable, and now they both considered each other brothers.

**Raff, a young, smart, inspiring and open young man; Bumblebee, a young mech, honorable, outgoing, inspiration to all- searching for a lost love, and never giving up hope!**

* * *

This was my first fanfic about Raff and Bee. I usually make stories about Starscream, but I think this story was a REALLY good one! What do you think? Was Bumblebee or anyone else out of character? I'll leave it to you, my fans, to let me know on the comments. Please, please, PLEASE follow, favorite and review! If you like stories about Bumblebee, and Starscream, then PLEASE follow and read my stories, or at last give me a chance, **PWEASE?**

Thank you all for your time, and remember, this story was a request from Ahensiek, and dedicated to Ahensiek. God bless, and have a wonderful night/ and or day!

~Starscream's Biglover ;-)


End file.
